Talk:List of Hetalia: Axis Powers Pairings
I don´t understand why even America/Estonia (totally crack pairing) has some explanation and Russia/Prussia,although most people see it as non consensual,one-sided love,has none. It HAS historic bases, look on wikipedia for it or at last allow us to edit this page. :Then get an account here. It's only blocked for anon users because they kept spamming the page. Icelilly 23:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm gonna have to join in with Icelily on this. If one were paying attention one would have read that the page is protected and the reason why. Also if one enjoys Hetalia why not make an account? :WonderfulAsia 23:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Why isn`t Russia/Prussia on the list?! Korea pairings? I've been watching the fanfiction archives and I see a lot of (too many, to be exact) Korea x China pairings, as well as some Korea x other characters...I would add them, but I'm afraid they'll be deleted...should I? Only dead fish go with the flow. 18:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : If you want to add them then go right ahead! Icelilly 22:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to add Prussia/Spain, but... 21:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC)the-dancing-onigiri : Then go ahead~! If you're worried about the lack of info, I'll do my best to help you out! --Tiamatwizard 21:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah! I don't know if I could, though. It was just a suggestion. ^^; 22:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC)the-dancing-onigiri : Well, wikia is open to the public. As long as spam pages don't start popping up, everyone is welcome to write an article~ I would go ahead and write it~! --Tiamatwizard 22:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I guess I could... I'll have to do some thinking, though. I really don't know why I ship them... 02:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC)the-dancing-onigiri England x Liechtenstein I've seen a lot of pictures of Arthur and Liechtenstein together. I think this pairing is mostly fan-based due to possible history between the two countries, but I find this pairing a bit cute. Some of the pictures I've seen I found on photobucket and some AMVs on YT. Igirisubrow96 14:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC) England x China There's a livejournal group for it called "Kouchagumi", a good handfull of videos and a strong fanbase on pixiv. Hong Kong is conidered the "kid" in this relationship too. There's quite a bit of history between these countries as well as fanfics and stuff. Netherlands x Canada I think NetherlandsxCanada should be on the page due to there history and how canada actually help Netherlands during WWII. Also the people in Netherlands seends 10,000 tulips to Canada every year ever since Canada help them liberate from Nazi Germany. So basically its somewhat Canon if you think about it :) Historical canon, perhaps, but not Hetalia canon. The Spie 17:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) What about AmericaxUkraine or ChinaxTaiwan Can someone add these couples please?I've seen a lot of pictures of China x Taiwan and America x Ukraine and I was suprised to see that there not on the list. I would love to see AmericaxUkraine (and RussiaxPrussia too please *hinthint* Can we have Crack couples? I would like to add 2 crack couples the list... And one of them REALLY works. The couples are RussiaxNorway and AmericaxNorway. So Please, can I? Hanna 'Hurtna' Ivanov 20:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) America x Iceland? I'm pretty sure this wiki shouldn't have articles for any pairing that's out there just because a fan wants to add it or "it could totally work." ^^;; As a guidebook of sorts for the series, it makes sense to limit ourselves to the canon and popular pairings that have relevance to someone trying to understand the basic series/fandom, and the list is realy friggin long as it is. But! I do think it is important to put in some words for things that are not Hetalia canon but very, very popular nontheless because of history; just make sure it's brief and doesn't overshadow the Hetalia cannon aspects. So yeah, it's up to you guys to list good reasons for adding in crack pairing articles here, so please share here! ^-^ Can someone add FrancexJeanne? I dont know how this works but can someone please add France/Joan of Arc? France/Jeanne d'Arc is a canon pairing, so it's fine if someone add the pairing on the list. Alpabetical? I've been mulling over this for a while, but I was wondering if it would be a good idea to make it so the character whose name comes alphabetically first is listed first (i.e. China/Japan instead of Japan/China or Hungary/Prussia instead of Prussia/Hungary). It makes it easier to navigate and generally looks a lot more organized. The only pairing orders that baffle me are anything to do with South Italy (Romano) because I'm not sure how he would fit within the alphabetical scheme of things. (In regards to Holy Roman Empire/Chibitalia ... lets just leave that be since Italy comes alphabetically after HRE and with Chibitalia and Italy being the same character and not listed together... it just creates a headache I'd personally rather not deal with). Thoughts? And just for those of you playing the drinking game at home - alphabetical (I feel like I've used that word WAY too much) -FH14 00:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've been thinking about this too. This page looks like a totally mess. Your idea is pretty good but it does have its problem. On top of Romano's issue as you stated, some pairings listed alpabetical just don't work. Because I don't know about you, but Sweden/Finland turning into Finland/Sweden just looks odd to me. :I was thinking that the pairings page could be divided into the 3 categories: Hetero, Slash, and Femslash. Pairings can be listed in their most popular format (for example, Prussia/Hungary is more popular written like that than Hungary/Prussia). What do you guys think? Icelilly 00:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) This pairing seems to be rather popular among the fans. I'm a shipper myself :D Can someone please add this in? It has been mentioned in the manga that America kind of took Belarus in like a little sister after the Soviet Union dissolved. My Thoughts About HRE And Chibitalia I kinda do think hre is germany... its because hre and germany ARE tecnecly family their grandfather IS Germania ....o.o Can we have Korea/Taiwan and Thailand/Vietnam? Both are a bit "canonical" and many people also ship them. Why isn't the America/England page up anymore. I saw some fanfictions and a lot of fanarts of pairings like Korea/Belarus. Since they're very popular among the fans and I myself am a shipper of them. I've added them with shorts facts, is that alright? Since I was/am afraid it will be deleted but since I'm learning + I'm doing a lot of research with facts about their history, friendship relations etc. , this is the reason why I add them. I hope that this is alright! :) (talk) 18:41, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Crack Ships Not Avalible Hello, I have a couple of ships not on this list. I was wondering if you could add them. Germany/South Italy Prussia/South Italy Spain/Austria Hungary/Liechtenstein Hong Kong/Iceland HRE/South Italy Sealand/Seborga Thanks! Tigerprincess1029 (talk) 18:42, February 22, 2017 (UTC)